


Push A Little Further On The Edge

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, M/M, Making Out, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Watersports, it's 2am, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: “Nines, let me go. I’ve gotta pee!” Gavin grumbles against his boyfriend’s lips, still leaning into the warm touch. He receives a disapproving grunt in response, Nines' mouth moving to the side of his neck as he begins to trail rough bite marks down the exposed skin on offer.





	Push A Little Further On The Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck me it's gone 2am I don't know what this is okay like wtf don't even ask me...If you found this you're either a kinky bastard or you're lost (in which case: turn around, go home). 
> 
> Title from Slow Down by Chase Atlantic

Gavin has his legs clamped over Nines', straddling his boyfriend’s lap on their aging couch. Nines has his arms wrapped around Gavin's waist, one hand trailing along the hem of the man’s boxers. Their mouths are joined in a searing kiss, tongues dancing feverishly together like there’s no tomorrow.

It’s late, that’s all Gavin knows, their shifts having ended hours ago – when the sun had been a soft orange and the sky was still light. They’ve been here for a good while now. It'd started out as a simple cuddle, Gavin’s head resting on Nines' chest and their legs entwined on the couch, but it didn’t take long for their hands to wander. Soon, their lips sought after each other hungrily, minds fogged by lust as they threw their clothes off until only their underwear remained.

Gavin was currently enjoying his view: mused hair and the perfectly sculpted body of his boyfriend underneath him, bruised lips and hooded eyes. So beautiful. Almost too beautiful, he realises as he feels the glass of water he drank earlier now settle in his stomach – a warning sign that he needs to move.

Realising that he needs to pee, Gavin makes an attempt to move from Nines' lap. Unfortunately, he hardly manages to begin swinging a leg away before the android is tightening his grip around Gavin's midsection and pulling him back into his lap. Whining in protest, Gavin tries to wiggle his way off instead.

That proves just as useless. If anything, it makes things worse for Gavin because Nines just holds him in a firmer grasp.

“Nines, let me go. I’ve gotta pee!” Gavin grumbles against his boyfriend’s lips, still leaning into the warm touch. He receives a disapproving grunt in response, Nines' mouth moving to the side of his neck as he begins to trail rough bite marks down the exposed skin on offer.

Gavin doesn’t even get the chance to try moving again when Nines decides it'd be a good idea to slide his hand round the rim of his boxers and press against the man’s lower stomach. Right above his bladder.

His _very full_ bladder.

“Nines,” Gavin warns, squirming on his boyfriend’s lap but not fighting his way out. This only seems to encourage Nines, who continues to press against his stomach – practically massaging his bladder now. The sensation it causes is strange, that’s for sure; whilst slightly uncomfortable, it’s also oddly pleasurable and Gavin finds himself wanting more.

Dropping his forehead to rest on Nines' bare shoulder, hands gripping the android's biceps, Gavin makes a rather embarrassingly needy sound.

He _really_ needs to pee now.

Nines must be able to sense this because it’s at this moment that the android bends his head to brush his lips over the tip of Gavin’s ear. “Let go for me, love. Just relax.” the softly spoken words cause warm air to caress Gavin's face in a comforting, yet sensual way. He moans, the sound increasing in volume as a hot stripe is suddenly licked up the shell of his ear.

And then a palm presses against his full bladder with strong intent. A desire. Gavin whimpers.

“Oh fuck,” he moans out, his dick twitching as he begins to pee. His face remains buried in the crook of Nines' neck as the warm liquid trickles down his thigh, wetting his ass and soaking through his boxers. The sounds emitting from his throat aren't familiar, lewd moans and weak whines of pleasure and embarrassment.

Nines doesn’t seem phased, not in the slightest, if the raging erection underneath him is anything to go by. When his boyfriend winds his arms tightly around him, Gavin throws his head back, gasping for breath as his thighs shake under his own weight. Nines pushes harder against his bladder and Gavin’s suddenly peeing and peeing, the stream kicking up and very obviously soaking his boyfriend too now.

With a guttural groan, Nines rolls his hips up into Gavin's ass, saturated boxers rubbing together in a wet friction that has them both gasping around moans. Teeth sink into Gavin’s shoulder, creating the perfect set of deep bite marks that will definitely not be gone by tomorrow.

As his steady stream slowly comes to an end, mind clouded with pleasure and lust, Gavin lets out a choked sob; he’s overwhelmed and spent and his dick is still throbbing – but not due to his bladder anymore. He hadn’t even realised he was hard until now. But now that he’s noticed it, he also notices the aching pain for release that's coursing through his body with an unrelenting intensity.

Thankfully, Nines wasn’t oblivious to his other needs, slipping a hand inside Gavin’s piss-drenched boxers to wrap his beautiful fingers around his cock. It says a lot for Gavin’s arousal when he comes after only a few gentle strokes of his dick, his head thrown back as he cries out his boyfriend’s name, shooting spurts of come over Nines’ hand and chest. His nails dig unforgivingly into Nines’ thighs as he tries his hardest to stay perched on the android's lap.

Nines moans at that, hips still rolling up into Gavin's. Gavin mutters incoherent words of praise and encouragement to his boyfriend, panting heavily and wiping his arm across his sweaty forehead. Nines watches, eyes darkened to pools of sea blue. Gavin finds it undeniably attractive, his spent dick twitching weakly in interest.

A shudder runs through his boyfriend’s body, Gavin can feel it, as Nines ruts up against the cooling wetness between them once again and comes undone. His eyes roll up, jaw clenching and unclenching around a stream of moans. From his current position, Gavin feels exactly how Nines dick convulses as well as the added warmth that pools in Nines' own boxers.

Together, they collapse in a sticky mess – sweat, piss and come combining as Gavin sprawls himself unceremoniously across Nines' body. The couch is ruined, undoubtedly. He doesn’t find it in himself to care.

Nines runs a hand through Gavin's hair, drying come on the android’s fingers, bringing his lips to Gavin’s forehead. “I suggest a shower.” He voices quietly, smiling when Gavin huffs harshly through his nose and nestled himself into his boyfriend's side.

“Later,” the man says, stifling a yawn. Nines chuckles fondly, knowing that any attempt to get Gavin to move within the next hour wouldn’t work. Instead, Nines decides to slide his body down to Gavin’s level, hooking two fingers under the man’s chin and pressing warm lips to his in a deep kiss. It’s not as frenzied as the earlier kiss, but it still holds just as much passion.

If not, perhaps, more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just....why....I can't even, like, no what have I done, oh god...


End file.
